Reika Tamaki
'''Tamaki (Reika Tamaki) '''is one of Doremi Harukaze's classmates and rivals throughout the series of Ojamajo Doremi. A haughty, young girl who acts very narcissistic and rude. She comes from a wealthy family and is very spoiled and prideful. Tamaki is friends with Kaori Shimakura and often uses her to find ways of blackmailing people or getting proof of things. Tamaki Reika is voiced by Ai Nagano. In the dub, Tamaki was renamed Josie Huffington and voiced by Kerry Williams Personality Tamaki is a normally polite and very smart girl, often getting the best grades in class and even running for student council all of the time. She has many accomplishments and also seems to be talented. But she also happens to be as spoiled as they come! She expects to get what she wants and always wants the best out of anything. She uses this to gloat and rub it in others faces by comparing what they have, to what she has. She seems to be somewhat unaware of how badly she rubs people, but she has a short temper and is ready to snap the moment you disagree with her or talk down to her. As a result, she can be a little bit childish and is also petty, materialistic, and seeks consistant attention from everyone. To the point that the moment someone else gets this attention she is quick to seek revenge or try to find a way to harass them in front of others so that she comes out looking superior, though this rarely works... While she may be kind of a pain to deal with, most people seem to be fine around her haughty nature. If she doesn't see you as a threat she can be mostly nice and almost generous. Shown best with Shiori Nakayama, who she didn't seem the least bit hostile towards other then scolding her once. Throughout the series, it is made obvious that Tamaki happens to be a lonely girl who really wants some friends. So in her attempts to gain them she shows off and tries to "help them" with criticizing words, then offers to fix the problem. She also happens to be insecure regarding her family bonds some of the time, given that her father never punished her until she remembers what happened to cause this. While she comes off mature and cool, as the series progressed Tamaki started to lose her childish and bratty attitude and even befriended the ojamajo during Dokkan. In Ojamajo Doremi 16 she even became one of Hazuki's close friend at the Karen Girls Academy. Appearance Tamaki is a tall, somewhat curvy school girl who dresses very maturely compared to most of the other school girls her age. She has tan-fair skin coloring and small brown eyes. Her long blonde hair consists of long bangs framing her face with few loose hairs at her forehead. Her hair is about chest/stomach in length and worn in about three-four curled parts. Tamaki wears a very simple outfit, consisting of an orange T-shirt styled dress and black heels. For bed, she is shown to wear a peach dress with white ruffles on the shoulder. Due to her nature, she can often be found in flashy or eye catching outfits. Other Outfits *Tennis - Tamaki pulls her hair back with pale pink bow and headband. She wears a white top with pink lining and a white pleat skirt. She also wears white socks, dark pink and white shoes, and orange wristbands *Vote for Tamaki - A long white shirt with her name and picture on it with multiple stars and hearts. *Kimono - Violet kimono with lilac and pink butterflies and thick stripe of dark purple. Wears black sandals with orange straps and a thick band around her waist. Carries an orange flowery purse. *Monster - During one of their classmates stories, Tamaki is seen as a giant crab-like creature. Her body was orange with black stripes, while the upper part resembled herself. Her legs and claws were an odd color of brown. She kept her normal hair but wore a dull yellow crown on it, blue eye makeup, and red lipstick. Her shirt was black with fluffy white lining and a big green heart shaped gem. *Chinese Sparkles - A Dark teal, sparkling Chinese styled dress with a big slit going up the side of one leg. She wore a pair of dark colored flats with this. *Too Mature - A white, long sleeved dress with sparkling purple furry trim. A loose gold belt was worn around her waist. *School sport uniforms *While pretending to be Juliet, Tamaki wore a fancy pale pink princess dress with flowering layering over the skirt and slightly darker pink ribbons decorating it. She had puffed sleeves and wore a simple necklace and lilac colored earrings to match her purple eye makeup and red lipstick. Her hair had been pulled up while still retaining it's curls and she wore a small silver tiara in it. *As a baby, Tamaki wore a pale pink long sleeved shirt with orange flowers, possibly pockets, a pair of white bloomers, pale pink socks, and a pale pink rabbit ear hat. Her hair at this point was very short and lacked its curls. *As a four year old, Tamaki wore a dark blue-teal dress with very thin line detailing and pale teal-green ruffles, bow, and sandals. She wore her hair in curled pigtails with pale teal ribbons. Ojamajo Doremi 16 In Ojamajo Doremi 16, Tamaki makes rare appearances throughout the series. She attends Karen Girls Academy alongside Hazuki and one other girl they have befriended. At first the only thing mentioned about her was that she was comforting Hazuki after she had been involved with a scandal when someone took pictures of her and Yada outside of a hotel. She apparently has a very impressive boyfriend. History Tamaki is the rich daughter of a very wealthy family. At first when she was little, she was like any normal child. But after she got hurt because of him in two seperate occasions, he began to spoil her and never made a fuss when she did bad things. While this has given Tamaki everything she wants, it's also made her very petty and rude, as well as worry her father didn't care about her until she could remember why that was. While Tamaki still shows up throughout Sharp and the later seasons, as noted above, she has toned down somewhat and isn't as rude. Tamaki in Other Languages *Spanish: Rosa Vivas Quotes Trivia *Tamaki was given her own Image song titled "Super Ojousama" *In every season except Naisho and Sharp, Tamaki had to deal with a new ojamajo joining class and stealing attention from her. *Tamaki has an identical cousin that goes to school with Pop named Erika. As well as a girl in New York who looks exactly like her but with blue eyes. *Throughout the series Tamaki's interest of tennis comes up a few times. According to Aiko however, she isn't very good at it. Gallery Stand off.png Tamaki Tenni.png Tamaki Shiny.png Tamaki Dress.png Tamaki.png Awww.png Autograph.png Tamaki and her doll.png Tamaki beast.png Tamaki is best.png Tamaki memory.png Happy Tamaki.png Tamaki cries.png josie angry.jpg|reika mad|link=Tamaki Reika josie smile.jpg|link=Tamaki Reika Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Child Category:Antagonist